


The misfortunes of Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun

by Jaemins_smile



Series: TxT fics [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Beomgyu is low-key abusive at the start, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, No Aftercare, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Short Chapters, Soft Kang Taehyun, Top Choi Beomgyu, Weekly Updates, Werewolf Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, fairy Taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: Two boy's in love try to navigate their relationship all while they have to keep it secret to keep themselves safe in a school full of homophobic boys.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: TxT fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621516
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Beautiful Boys all over the world

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "they don't know about us" and this sorta just popped into my head and now here it is! Hope you enjoy the first chapter ^^
> 
> Also! This is not proofread yet!!

Beomgyu slammed the tiny boy against the door to their bedroom, kissing him roughly. 

The tiny boy whimpered loudly but still reciprocated the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Beomgyu's neck and pulled him in deeper. 

The tiny boy pressed against the door could also be know as Kang Taehyun, the schools one and only fairy. Also Beomgyu's boyfriend of five months. 

"Fuck, gyu." He gasped out once they finally broke out of the heated kiss so Beomgyu could litter kisses down Taehyun's neck. 

"What is it hyun?"

"Touch me please, I want you so fucking bad." The fairy whimpered loudly and pulled on the collar of Beomgyu's shirt. 

"Baby you gotta stay quiet or else someone could hear." He continued kissing the smaller boys neck, bitting occasionally, soft enough not to leave any marks in his wake. 

"Alright hyun, let's get you taken care of shall we?" Beomgyu asked, his voice low in Taehyun's ear. The fairy whimpered and nodded his head quickly. 

Beomgyu picked him up and took him over to his bed. The rest was a blur to Taehyun, the pleasure was blinding and made him black out, when he came to, Beomgyu was pulling out of him and whipping off his dick with a tissue. 

Then he was off Taehyun's bed and was in his own.

"So you're just going to leave me then?" Taehyun asked, still out of breath from the amazing sex they just had. 

"Yes you faggot, clean up yourself." Beomgyu's voice was venomous. 

It was always like this... Beomgyu would treat him like a god during foreplay and during sex but once he had cummed inside of Taehyun, that all was gone and he treated the fairy like trash.

The treatment could range anywhere from homophobic language to physically harming Taehyun. 

The physical abuse is what got to Taehyun the most. He was bullied and hit around by his classmates enough, he hated having to deal with it from his "boyfriend" as well. 

"Okay..." He whispered finally. He pulled a few tissues from his bedside table and began cleaning himself. He started his his own cum that was covering his belly and a little bit of his chest. 

He then reached between his legs and started cleaning the lube and cum that was all over him down there. He flinched and whimpered when the tissues made contact with his skin. he was still sensitive. 

Taehyun stood from his bed on shaky legs to go retrieve his clothes from around the room. His legs felt like they would give out at any given time, he was scared to be up and walking around like this. 

"Could you help me please? My legs are going to give out and I need to pick up the room. Beomgyu please." He asked pathetically to which his boyfriend scoffed and ignored the request. 

"You know what fine." He pushed himself to make it to various parts of the room and pick up his clothes. He pulled on a pair of shorts and one of his hoodies before proceeding to throw himsef back in bed and burrow under his blankets. 

Taehyun could hear Beomgyu sigh in regret and then he felt a weight behind him. 

"Go away I'm upset with you." Taehyun said with a shaky voice. He shouldn't have let this get t him so much to the point he was crying. 

"Taehyun baby look at me. I'm sorry." Beomgyu hugged the big blob of blankets and boyfriend tightly. 

"I said go away gyu!" 

"Baby just look at me please." Taehyun huffed and threw the blanket away from his face. His face was red, his hair a mess, and tears were on the brink of spilling from his eyes 

"I'm sorry hyun, you know how I get, it's not cause of you I promise. It's not anything you do, okay? I just get like that..." Beomgyu said sadly.

Taehyun knew all about how he got, seeing as how he was always on the receiving end of it. 

He knew Beomgyu didn't intentionally get like this, Al he knew is that it had to do with Beomgyu's last boyfriend and his parents finding out. 

"I know but gyu... You need to do something about it. I can't keep living like this. Do you understand how you acting like that affects me? D you understand how you calling me a faggot and hitting me affects me?" Beomgyu shook his head. 

"It makes me feel like you don't love me. Especially after we have sex. Everytime we are finished you leave me a mess and then when I ask for your help you either hit me or call me mean names, it makes me think that you are just using me, Beomgyu." Taehyun witnessed Beomgyu's face change as he spoke, it went from apologetic, shocked, to sad in the snap of fingers. 

"I'm so sorry Taehyun, i promise I'll get my shit together. I don't want you to feel like that ever again. I love you with every fiber of my being, my pretty fairy." He kissed Taehyun oh so softly. 

"I promise I'm going to fix this, don't worry Hyunie." Beomgyu pulled his tiny boyfriend close to himself and cuddled him, this was the first step to fixing this. 

Taehyun was always rather clingy after sex and he loved cuddling anyways, so this would be a good opportunity to start showing the fairy that Beomgyu was not just using him and he really did care for the boy.


	2. Dear Kang Taehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it in the first chapter but this is probably going to have like 8 or 10 Chapters maybe?? And the chapters are going to be relatively short most times <3  
> NOT BETA READ

Today was a good day. Taehyun was having a very good day for once, he was so happy today.  
Being happy for Taehyun was a rare occurrence, how could one be happy when they lead the kind of life he did??

At least five times a day he'd be showed to the ground by some random student who didn't like him, for what reason did they not like him? He had no idea.

To be honest, Taehyu has never done anything in his life to make anyone hate him.

He was always well behaved and polite, only speaking when spoken to. He always studied hard, getting straight A's all his life.

He never once missed a class and had never been to detention. He was never rude to anyone even if they were rude to him first.

He was kind to people and tried to make friends. Although he's only ever had four friends, and he only made them once he got to high school.

If Taehyun was being totally honest...he's always felt like people hated home solely because he was a fairy...

Fairy's had a bad reputation in the main world, a world outside the fairy realm. It was for good cause of course, Taehyun's kind wasn't always the nicest and they did a lot of bad things many years ago, but since then the Fairy clans have been trying to change for the better and mend their relationships with other kinds.

So far they've been very successful in mending those relationships and had fixed almost every relationship, save for elves and witches.

And it was comical really. Those were both of the constant tat harassed Taehyun non-stop.  
He understood, he was a fairy, a species those clans hated.

That's why he never opposed the the beatings they gave him, why he never even tried to stand up for himself. He was offending the and their clans, simply by existing.

Sure it got to him sometimes and he'd often find himself crying about it in his boyfriends arms, or he'd end up in the bathroom with crimson running down his arms.  
But it was okay, it's what he deserved and it's what was right.

Anyways! Thinking about all of that was just going to ruin his mood, which was really good by the way.  
He wasn't going to waste his time thinking about that stuff when he could be enjoying his time being happy, nothing could break his stride, not even his bullies.

Why is he in such a good mood you might ask?

Well the answer is quite simple really. That morning, Beomgyu woke him up with a kiss on his lips and a cup of coffee for his fairy boyfriend.

Never in all the time they've been together had Beomgyu ever done something so sweet for him. And he even got the coffee just how Taehyun liked it!!

Let's just say Taehyun was so thankful for it he worked some magic with his mouth, and in the end Beomgyu was also very happy and thankful.

So now the both of them were in certain good moods and even made plans for a little date in their dorm room. Taehyun was excited. He hoped the day went by quickly.

—

It was Taehyun's last period of the day, gym. He didn't necessarily hate gym but he could go without it. He had a long day and was tired and just wanted to go to his room.

Nonetheless he was going to do this with a smile on his face, cause as you already know, he is in a very good mood.

He opened his locker, startling a bit when a folded piece of paper slips out of it. He looks around the locker room before he picks up the paper. Taehyun had no idea who would give him a letter, maybe it was from Beomgyu?

He giggled at the possibility that it might be his boyfriend.  
Taehyun excitedly unfolded the paper and began reading. His bright smile slowly falling from his lips as he kept reading on.

_Dear Kang Taehyun,_

_Probably thought this was Beomgyu didn't you? I bet you did, of course you would. Cute._

_Now, I'll cut to the chase an save us both the suspense, okay?_

_I know your secret. Your dirty little secret. Isn't that fantastic?_

_I know that you're a fag...I guess you could say your a fairy through and through, that's pretty funny._

_Who would've guessed that our dear little fairy was actually a fairy!?_

_Now. Let's get onto the fun what do ya say? Meet me at the back of the school tonight at 9pm. Make sure thag your orecipre little boyfriend Beomgyu doesn't follow you or see you leave._

_If we find out he knew you left or followed you, there will be severe consiquconse, understand?_

_Good._

_It'll be a pleasure doing business with you, Kang Taehyun._

_Sincerely —_

_Your secret admirer_


	3. Cherry gum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is not implying what you probably think! (not beta read)

After Taehyun received the note, he felt too sick to actually attend his gym class. He of course told his coach that he wasn't feeling well and was let out of the class. 

He retreated to his bedroom immediately, finding his lovely boyfriend there already. He forgot Beomgyu had a free period today, seeing as how one of his classes got cancelled. Thanks for that Yeonjun...

"Taehyunie? Baby what are you doing here?" 

"Wasn't feeling all that great, Coach. Nakamoto let me out and told me to get rest." He shrugged.

"What don't you come lay down for a while until you feel better, I'll cuddle you if you want me too." Beomgyu offered with his arms spread open. 

It seemed Beomgyu was really getting the hang of this whole being a better boyfriend thing. 

"That would be nice thank you." Taehyun climbed onto the bed and into the olders waiting arms. 

Beomgyu wrapped his arms around his petite boyfriends body, one of his hands going to rub the space between Taehyun's frail wings. He knew his younger boyfriend loved that a lot and figured he could use some comfort since he wasn't feeling well.

Soon Taehyun was asleep in Beomgyu's arms, snoring softly. It made the wolf smile down at the sleeping boy. 

He couldn't believe that for so long he was hurting someone as precious as Kang Taehyun.  
Looking at him now, asleep and peaceful, Beomgyu could now see just how precious this fairy boy was. 

He was so kind to everyone no matter what and he would always try and see the good in people, even if sometimes they didn't deserve it, like he did with Beomgyu. 

Back when they first met, Beomgyu was a school bully, he terrorized everyone when he first came to the school. And then Taehyun cane back to school and straightened him out, he didn't exactly get him to be the nicest person but he got him to stop beating kids up. 

Even know, Beomgyu still hangs out with the group of guys he was with when he was beating up kids but he never took part in any of their little schemes. 

He only didn't because of Taehyun, his boyfriend begged him not to do those bad things anymore, to be a better person. So he stopped. 

Beomgyu doesn't know how long he was lost in his thoughts but seeing as how Taehyun was now waking up he assumed it was a pretty long while. 

"gyu...can you do me a favor?" Taehyun asked softly. 

"Anything." 

— 

Beomgyu kissed his tiny boyfriends forehead and then rolled over onto his side. They were both panting heavily, trying desperately to catch their breath. 

"Thank you gyu." The fairy panted out, his voice rough and raspy fro the things they just finished up. 

"It was my pleasure to do it baby, but why did you suddenly ask for it?" Taehyun wasn't ever one to really ask for those kinds of things, he always waited until Beomgyu asked. 

He bit his lip and tried to think of a believable answer. After he received the letter in his locker he feared what would happen if he actually did as it said, but he feared what would happen if he didn't do as said even more. 

He had a dreadful feeling that he was never going to be able to see Beomgyu again after this, and if that really was the case he would want to spend one last time with his boyfriend. 

He would want to feel Beomgyu one more time. 

"I just love you a lot and I.... I guess I just wanted you.." was the answer he came up with. 

Beomgyu chuckled lightly and pulled Taehyun into his arms, hugging him tightly and pressed light kisses all over his face. 

"Fuck you're so precious. My adorable little fairy." He cooed. It made Taehyun's heart ache.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Hyunie." Beomgyu stood up from the bed, releasing Taehyun from his arms. 

Taehyun absolutely broke down after that. Beomgyu had never, _ever _offered to clean Taehyun up after they ad sex. It did Taehyun's heart good t know that Beomgyu was trying to be better.__

__If Taehyun made it back from this little meeting, he would be coming back to a boyfriend that really cared about him and was trying to be better for him. He wouldn't be coming back to an abusive asshole._ _

__"Taehyun! Baby why are you crying?"_ _

__"B-Because.. you've never o-offered to h-help me clean up...w-when we f-finish.. you n-never wanted to e-even look at m-me when we were done." Taehyun said between sobs._ _

__Beomgyu frowned sadly at the reason behind his boyfriends breakdown. "Taehyun.. I'm so sorry baby. I've treated you really badly haven't I? I've been a very bad boyfriend."_ _

Taehyun gave him a short curt nod to which Beomgyu laughed at. 

— 

The time finally reached 9pm, Beomgyu had laid to bed long ago, so leaving their bedroom shouldn't be a problem at all. 

Silently Taehyun stood from his bed and pulled his shoes back on, tiptoeing to the door.

It was dark out in the hallway, and so so quiet. If Taehyun so much as stepped wrong, everyone would hear it and he'd be caught. 

After minutes of treading quietly, carefully, and softly, he finally made it outside. Taehyun's heart was hammering in his chest as he moved to the location he was told to in the letter. 

There he found a group of boys in a messy circle, drinking and smoking. They were already long gone, Taehyun was even more scared now. 

"Look boys~ the fairy arrived!" 

"Our little fag showed up!!" 

"The fuck took him so long? I've been waiting forever!"

"Heyy~ the fairy is here~" 

"Damn, he really is pretty." 

Taehyun's eyes filled with tears as the men kept talking, and walking closer to him. 

"Y-You wanted me for something?" He mentally slapped himself for letting himself show any type of weakness.

The men slowly stumbled around him, circling him and caging him in the center of them, no where to run or hide. He was absolutely fucked. 

"Oh... We wanted you all right." One of the men said with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk what it is recently but I've been writing a lot of chaptered fics recently?? I find then more fun then oneshots actually so I am not complaining. 
> 
> Also! There is a nct fic coming soon that's really long and made by Han and his friend(yes I wrote something for once -H) so keep an eye out for that!👁️
> 
> Go talk to me on Twitter (@jaemins_smilee) or send me a cc (@Adriansmiles)


End file.
